I LIKE THE SONG
by jas44
Summary: ALICA'S AND JOSH'S IM CONVERSATION FROM BRATFEST AT TIFFANY'S. HOW DOES HE TELL HER THE PLAN AND CONVINCE HER TO DO IT?


**I LIKE THE SONG.  
**

AN: SO DON'T KNOW THERE MSN NAMES SO JUST USING THERE NAMES. AND THIS IS BASICALLY A SCENE I THOUGHT OF IN MY HEAD. AGAIN THERE'S GONNA BE A RECAP OF THE TEXT THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE IT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY :)

"Swear on the Yankees you won't tell anyone." He held out his hat

"The Yankees?" she screached. "Who cares about the Yankees?"

"Just swear!"

Alica took off her cap and clinked it against his as if they were champagne flutes." I swear", she said with a playful eye roll.

"On what?"

She rolled her eyes again. "The Yankees"

"Good." Josh replaced his hat. "I'll e-mail the plan tonight"

"You mean you don't-"

"I will." He flicked the brim of her cap, then , without another word, opened the door and slipped out.

Alica kept smiling even though he was gone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JOSH: HEY :)

ALICA: HEY :)

JOSH: SO WANNA KNOW THE PLAN NOW OR L8R

ALICA: UHM... WHY WOULD I CHOOSE L8R???

JOSH: SO WE CAN TALK MORE ;)

ALICA: AWEE :)

JOSH: LOL BUT SERIOUSLY PLAN FIRST

ALICA: OKAY TELL ME

JOSH: MY CREW IS GONNA GO TO TABLE 18 B4 NPC DOES AND THEN MASSIE WILL HAVE TO GO TO TABLE 2.

ALICA: AND...?

JOSH: AND YOU COME TO US AND PRETEND YOU NEVER SAW THEM AT TABLE 2 AND PRINCIPLE BURNS MAKES HIS ANNOUNCEMENT AND THEY LEAVE

ALICA: BUT THEN I'LL BE LIKE BY MYSELF

JOSH: NOPE. YOU LL HAVE ME ;)

ALICA: TEMPTING.

JOSH: HERE LISTEN TO THIS SONG. IT REMINDS ME OF US

ALICA: WHAT'S IT CALLED?

JOSH: CHECK YES JULLIET. HERE I'LL SEND YOU THE LYRICS.

JOSH: Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes

(Hey oh, hey oh)

Here's how we do,

Run baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby, run

Forever we'll be

You and me

Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing, wanting

Your's for the taking

Just sneak out,

And don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown

3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks,

Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes

(hey oh, hey oh)

Here's how we do

Run baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby, run

Forever will be,

You and me

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high,

The view from here is getting better

With you by my side

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby, run

Forever we'll be...

Run baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart,

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart,

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby, run

Forever we'll be

You and me,

You and me,

You and me

* 8 MINUTES LATER*

JOSH: ALICA???

ALICA: EHMAGAWD...

JOSH: WHAT?

ALICA: THAT SONG...

JOSH:YOU LIKE?

ALICA: I LIKE :)

JOSH: STILL TALKING ABOUT THE SONG?

ALICA: MAYBE ;)

JOSH: SO YOU GOOD WITH THE PLAN

ALICA: MHM BUT G2G TEXT ME 2MORROW KAY?

JOSH: BEFORE I GO I GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.

ALICA: KAY

JOSH: I LIKE THE SONG :)

ALICA: I LIKE THE SONG TOO :)

AN: OKAY SO HOW WAS IT? HORRIBLE? AH-MAZING?REVIEWS WOULD BE FAB BUT PLEASE BE NICE. ALL MY CLIQUE STORIES AREN'T TURNING OUT THE WAY I WANT THEM TO BE BUT AT LEAST I'M TRYING. AND WE NEED ALICA AND JOSH STORIES BECAUSE HELLO? THERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! AND I LIKE THE SONG PART... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT BECAUSE I'M WONDERING IF IT MAKES SENSE NOW.


End file.
